The Asylum
by Luigified531
Summary: An insane man has snapped, after an untimely death in the Mushroom Kingdom, leading to his ultimate demise in an Asylum. What happened? Who died? And, most of all, who is the madman locked inside of the Asylum?


_** Hello fellow Fanfictioners! Sorry I haven't been on much, due to a series of unfortunate events, such as school suddenly getting much more demanding (still got all A's though!), and poor internet service throughout much of June and July. And my computer couldn't even hook up! My tablet could, but I was also admittedly really into my Wii U and MK8, too... I really do apologize, and I'll update my other stories ASAP.**_

_**Also, much thanks to Stuffwell359, DaughterofAthena55, spatterson, Eduardo Amador Amazonas, and MaskedMenace for encouraging me to write more with their support!**_

* * *

_**THIS STORY IS BRUTAL. LIKE, DEPRESSION, INSANITY, GORE, AND MILD CURSING. EXTREMELY DARK. BE WARNED.**_

* * *

**The Asylum**

_Dear diary,_

_ I honestly have no idea as to why I'm writing in you. Actually, I'm just bored. I've been trapped in this Asylum for the better part of two years, now. Why?_

_ It was a dark and stormy night, cliché as it may seem. **He** was with us, the Princess and I. **He** who ruined my life. Who I have always been jealous of. Who I actually used to look up to. The hero to all the residents of this God-forsaken kingdom. The one who princesses fell for. The one who towns, and even entire nations looked up to, erecting statues in his honor. _

_ Oh wait, what was I talking about? Ah yes, I was taking a walk with the Princess, **that man**, and an entourage of Toads. We were only taking a walk through Toad Town, nothing should have happened. Nothing should've ever happened. But it did, and it was for the best._

The man's hair had grayed, his once-luxurious mustache had been forcibly shaved off, as well as the hair under his worn cap. He'd lost weight since his admittance into the Asylum, making his over-worn, loose-fitting clothes look even more ragged.

_It was so sudden. We were attacked by the Koopa Troop. Princess Peach tried to help, she really did, but__** he **__would not allow her in the fray. __**The man I once called my brother. **__He had worried too much for her safety. Maybe if he had let her join the battle, she wouldn't have __**died**__. I will always hold resentment for him for that. But, I digress, who's King, and who's writing in a jail- excuse me,__asylum__, cell?_

_ The Kingdom, and in fact, the world, mourned. Daisy visited. She really was quite stunning, even in her shock and sadness. Princess Peach had left the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom to Princess Daisy in her will, something that had shocked everybody. _

_ But that's not important. Daisy asked how I was. I said I was fine, __**I was always fine. Why couldn't she see that?**__ At least she cared. She didn't seem to believe me, though, a__nd neither did __**that man. My twin. Of course **_**he'd**_** know something was amiss.**_

_Without Daisy, the Kingdom would've fallen, so I cannot be upset with her. She tried her hardest. The world's two wealthiest and most powerful nations had merged, and Daisy was as beloved as Peach had once been. She delivered the eulogy at the funeral. Afterwards, she traveled from Toad Town to Rogueport to assure the panicking citizens. She also went from Chai to Birabuto to assure her own populace. _

_**He **__wanted to go with her, but she didn't allow it. He couldn't play hero this time. Not this time, not__** ever.**__ She left us to watch the external affairs of the Kingdom while she was quelling unrest. She didn't know it, but her absence allowed for my most __**heroic**__ action yet._

_But alas, Bowser had gone insane. He tried to make amends. __**Nobody**__ was ever going to make amends. He killed the Princess. __I never felt anything for her, I was actually gay, but she was always my best friend. _

_**"It was an accident," **__he had pleaded, lying, bloody and frightened in front of me. __**Accident my ass.**__He killed __**her.**__ Maybe not him, but his troops. So I killed him. Slowly. __**Agonizingly. **_

_Watching his life drain from his body, I felt something __**snap**__. I heard it, too. I never figured out what it was... __But I did realize I hadn't eaten all day. So I __ate him. It was __extraordinarily delicious, better than Tayce T.'s most gourmet dish. _

_**I don't know why the residents of Toad Town were panicked, or why Daisy had flown into the capital city so soon.**__ Maybe she got Bowser's Kingdom, too? Why did they look at me like that? I was only removing those delicious Mushrooms from the top of their heads. I only sampled them, each one tasted different. Some were satisfyingly sweet, others tasted more like Earth mushrooms. After I removed their mushrooms, they didn't talk to me any more. _

_** And I thought we were friends.**_

**_ He_**_ tried to stop me. Tell me I'd cracked. I'd broke. I'd become _**_insane. _**_I didn't believe him. I only wanted to sample him, too. To _**_kill_**_ him, just like he'd done to Peach. It was all his fault. Always his fault. __He was always smarter, more loved than I was._

**_And he would pay._**

_ I almost did it, but just as I was about to land the finishing blow, Daisy took a shot at me with a tranquilizer gun. It landed, because, duh, Daisy. She didn't have the heart to kill me, though, not after all I'd been through. So she locked me here, under the condition I behaved and didn't sample anyone __else__. __I broke that promise, and thus..._

The man stared at the body of the Koopatrol before him. Then back at the paper. It was legible, neat even, although the ink had dried unevenly. Some had smeared, but it wasn't anything he hadn't cleaned up before. His promise to Daisy had been shattered. He looked at the spear from the soldier nearby, deliberating on the best course of action, before he rammed it through his stomach.

He giggled slightly, watching the thick liquid pour out, even tasting some of his own blood. His eyes slowly rolled back as he collapsed backwards.

Princess Daisy and Luigi rushed into the room. Something was amiss. They found Mario, in a pool of his own blood, lying on the floor in the center of the room. Luigi cried. Daisy gagged, but she saw a piece of paper nearby. **The contents were written in blood.**

* * *

_**ANGST/HORROR GALORE! I hope you guys liked this, it was my first attempt at Mario angst. Think I did well? Was it scary? Was it a good story?**_

_**Please read and review! And check out my other stories if you like this! Although, they're really different, so...**_


End file.
